The Son of Lord Voldemort
by Harry1675
Summary: After murdering his parents. Voldemort decides to adopt little Harry, raising him severely with an obedient son and devoted to him. But things get complicated when it comes to Hogwarts and Harry falls in love with the wrong person. El Hijo De Lord Voldemort translation by PrincessPanchali
1. Chapter 1

Lord Voldemort had appeared from nowhere. Dressed in a long black robe, holding his wand under it. He was walking down a path of stone directly to _his_ destination. The House of the Potters.

His footsteps made no sound. He walked with elegance and power, liked that message of superiority and domination. At the end of the day he was a powerful wizard, the more powerful you might say. And that was the main reason why he was in Godric's Hollow. The boy who lived there, according to prophecy, had the power to destroy.

He received the news of this prophecy for three years and decided to ignore it this time, he really did not think a baby could kill him, and much better wizards and witches were unable to do so. But this last year was suffering attacks of doubt and anxiety insatiable. That perhaps had been mistaken, perhaps because he had to kill that boy when he was only one year old. But better late than never. He had made the decision and it was best to end his hesitation.

He stopped. There in front of him, was the Potter house and you were on it. The lights were on. He went through the garden and a door flew spell. He smiled as he heard the screams of a woman and man's footsteps running towards him . James Potter appeared before Voldemort face livid with terror.

Lily Potter cried out in fear at him and closed the door of the room quickly. Voldemort gave a cold laugh and lash out again leaving the door completely shattered. The woman in front of him like her husband, pale dread he felt he was.

"Where is the boy?," cruelly wondered Voldemort. He moved closer to the woman. "I you say so, I will let you live."

Lily shook her head, "Not here and never will I tell you!"

Voldemort smiled and pointed his wand at the woman screamed as she felt the impact of the curse. The green light completely filled the room as the body slam onto the floor with empty eyes could be heard. Voldemort stepped over the body of Lily and went back downstairs. He was angry, he had no clear idea of where they could have hidden the child. No sense having separated children from their parents. He could be hidden anywhere.

He left the house, fuming of anger. Security alarms had sounded and the Order would soon best thing was to go and get a new track where they could have taken the boy. He began to walk back to show up when a sound of footsteps distracted him, he turned abruptly and with his wand ready to kill whoever was ahead. It could not be that the order had come so quickly.

In front of him was a small child with a cookie in hand. Looked curiously at the househe just left, then turned to Voldemort view with a questioning look. He had been paralyzed by observing the infant. But he decided to ignore and move on, _I had no time to kill that brat_, with a flick of his wrist he uttered the killing curse dealing a sharp blow to a man in the chest. He fell to the floor with a dry hit. The woman was still screaming desperately and Voldemort started up the stairs to reach the room where the women and children were.

Voldemort turned reluctantly, now that would kill him. He raised his wand, "Avada kedavra!," green lightning struck the child in the front causing it to fall back and screamed. Voldemort lowered his wand, totally perplexed. The child was still alive, but the curse had left a wound on his forehead which emanated a trickle of blood.

The whining child had not stopped even taking soil still in their little hands to the wound on his forehead. Voldemort had approached him taking off the hood causing the boy cry. And suddenly taking his arm raised, "How did you do it punk? How have you survived?," he asked coldly.

The boy looked at the man scared face still with tears in his eyes, " ... I do not know sir."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Do you live here? Why are you alone?" He asked

The boy nodded, still carrying his hand to his forehead, the wound would not stop bleeding, little but persistently, " I don't live here, sir, I was returning to my house."

He made another question, "Why are you alone? What is your name?"

"I just went to get some cookies, a neighbor gave them to me," the child turned and looked sadly at the cookies that had fallen to the ground when he had received the curse, "And my name is Harry Potter, sir," he said, turning his sight to the man.

Voldemort had remained static, "If you're Harry Potter..." He said as he turned to smile again cruelly preparing to curse the child.

"Do you know me? I've never seen you a friend of my dad and my mum," Asked the child, innocently unaware that Voldemort had taken his wand again.

Voldemort laughed macabre, "You could say that, brat."

The smile faded. "Maybe I should go home, sir," he said while trying to back. Followed Voldemort, still smiling.

"Boy, your parents are dead, nothing will serve return."

The boy looked at him. "Dead? What does that mean?" he asked innocently.

Voldemort laughed icily, "It means see them again no more, never."

The little child opened his eyes in surprise, "They left without me? Where?" He asked again.

Voldemort was getting exasperated, "Do not worry, soon you'll accompany."

The child looked increasingly confused. "And you will be my new dad?" the boy said coming closer.

Voldemort left the small but fully impact contemptuously at the absurd question. "What the hell are you talking brat?" Voldemort asked with hatred in his voice as he pointed his wand at the child.

This object is curiously stared a few seconds and then smiled, "My dad had one of those," He said, pointing to the wand, "He taught me magic."

Voldemort was about to say the curse when he heard voices approaching hurriedly. He merely had seconds to react, the child was still in front of him without noticing anything.

"Come brat," he whispered as he grabbed the boy by the arm, who followed him without hesitation. He was walking down the street that had come earlier and had already reached point of disappearing. Voldemort stopped and looked at the little boy beside him. _Maybe the plans might be different, maybe I could get advantage of the situation_. The boy thought he was his new father, that meant a little obedience could become a good and faithful servant raising him since childhood. So why not oblige?

**XXXX**

**Did you like? Leave a review? :) The more reviews the more faster i'll update~ PrincessPanchali**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I do not own this story and this is just a translation of it that had been made by PrincessPancali. So give her all the credit. It was originally spanish so I had to change some phrasing (sorry PrincessPancali, some parts sounded awkward) but they were minor stuff. I had permission and she's alright with. I plan to update once a month. Again this is not my story. Tell me of there's a mistake I've made in copying, phrasing or such!**


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort appeared in his mansion with the child at his side. He walked through the halls without paying attention to the boy following him closely. He could feel the fear emanating from the lower body with every step. Voldemort still was not clear on what he would do. The child was only four years old and he was not in his plans to raise a brat.

They came to a door and entered his office. The small one observed everything around him with fascination. In the center of the room was a desk and behind it a marble fireplace. But what impressed the boy were large windows on both sides of the room. Voldemort went to the desk and sat in the chair with expensive look, leaned against it and stared at the boy with his face intensity. Harry held his gaze for a few seconds, but then lowered his head, the ferocity of the red eyes of Voldemort was uncomfortable.

"All right, kid. Let's start with the first. I guess you do not know who I am or am I mistaken?" Voldemort coldly asked

The boy shook his head,"No, sir."

Voldemort smiled,"Well, my name is Lord Voldemort. I am the most powerful wizard that currently exists ..."

"Stronger than my dad?" Interrupted the little wide-eyed surprise.

Voldemort's eyes flashed,"Yes, much stronger. And do not dare interrupt me again."

"Sorry, sir." His voice began to tremble, that man was not like his father who always smiled and never speaks of such in a cruel way.

"Okay, as I was saying. I have given a twist to my plans, I've decided from now on will be under my care. That means that you must obey every command I give you, I do not want complaints, do not want and will not accept disobedience or whining. Is that clear?" Voldemort said in a loud, clear voice.

Harry did not answer, the man began to frighten him. "Yes, sir." He replied equally quietly. "Sir, can you tell me where are my parents?" He asked

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "I told you, your parents died," he said, but still seeing the confusion in the child's face, he added mercilessly,"In a nutshell, do not see them again. I will be your father now."

The child opened his eyes in surprise, but then remembered that the man had told him that a few hours ago. He would not see his parents, never to see them smile back, hugging and kissing. That was what the Lord had said. Unable to hold back a tear fell from her emerald eyes quickly away with the back of her little hand and rose again to the view. Voldemort watched him impassively.

"You'll get used to it." Voldemort said as he pulled away a little from the desk. "Come."

Harry did as he was told and went to him. Voldemort approached more and finger Harry examined the wound on his forehead.

"I wonder how you survived ... never happened before," Voldemort spoke more to himself than to the child. It had been quiet to feel the cold fingers of man touching the wound, it hurt a lot and was trying to hold back a scream.

Voldemort noticed and removed his fingers and pulled out his wand and muttered a few words the boy did not understand.

Harry took his hand and touched the wound, not bleeding nor hurt. He smiled,"Thank you, sir."

Voldemort watched the little that still had their hands completely impressed scar like something from another world. He was confused, that was the child that he should be killed, it was a threat, a threat unexplained. It was as if arming its enemy to ultimately finish him.

But see that kid standing there facing him, did not seem dangerous. Instead he could get much out of that. But he must earn it, the end of the day he was still a stranger to the small, it had to go. But not thought to be flexible, the brat had to obey, he would not tolerate certain behaviors of rebellion, at the slightest signal would get rid of him. Also would punish him if necessary.

"Sir," the boy's voice broke into his thoughts,"If you be my new daddy can I call it that?" He asked innocently

Voldemort stared at him as thinking of his request. "You can call me father, but only when we're alone you and me. Otherwise you will call me sir."

The boy nodded. "And I will have brothers? I always wanted brothers."

Voldemort let out a sound of exasperation. "No. You just have me. You will live by and for me. No more precise anything." The small one nodded again, but you could notice a very slight disappointment on the face. "I'll have servants," continued Voldemort," And if you do what I tell you and I'll give you obedient pet, whichever you want. But that will be later."

His eyes widened in lower happiness. "Really, sir? I mean ... fa ... father I could get a pet?" Voldemort was impassive,"Maybe, I told you that your behavior depend on it."

"I'll do what you tell me. I'll be good. And what are servants?" Harry asked curiously.

"They will do anything you ask or need. But first they must ask for my permission. Everyone, including you, should expect my orders to do something." The boy nodded.

"Father, could I make magic?" he asked.

"Of course. I'll teach you myself who during these seven years. Then I will send you to Hogwarts. You will become a very powerful wizard. I will guide you. All I want in return is loyalty, your devotion and your obedience. No matter what situation you are, I will always be your priority." Voldemort said as he rose from his chair and watched the figure of the little boy staring back at him in confusion. Evidently he had not understood half the words of Voldemort, but he did not care. He would remember all his life.

"I'll show you to your room. Follow me." Voldemort left the room, followed by the small one. The corridors were desolate and dark.

Minor only remained the Tin silhouette of Voldemort while he (Harry) watched in all directions, that place made him scared so ran and attached tunic of Voldemort. This turned perplexed to see the child seized from their clothes with the face of terror.

He sighed and went on his way until he reached his opened the door and entered with the child still holding it. He let go of his robe and separated it from himself.

"This will be your room from now on. You can do whatever you want. I will visit three times a day. You can not leave without my permission. You will first present as my son before my Death Eaters." To see the face of confusion of child, he added,"Thus my servants."

Voldemort stayed a few hours with the child while the elves of the mansion bathed him, changed him, and dined. Voldemort only monitored every action and observed absorbed every expression of the child. Past eleven o'clock, the child got into bed as Voldemort approached him and sat on the bed. "See you tomorrow. You know that anything you need, call the Elves. You should only say their names."

The boy nodded, "Thank you, Lord."

Voldemort stood up and left the room. Layed the small Harry and immediately came the dreams, still ignorant to what might bring the destination as son of Lord Voldemort.

**XXXXXX**

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**

**Harry1675: I don't plan on doing too many A/N and I'm trying to avoid them. Though I'd like to say thanks to those to favoured, followed, and reviewed. Also I usually do this in my spare time when I'm bored and I update once a month. Thanks! Remember to tell me if a line sounds awkward to you.**


End file.
